1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a multiple sound channels speaker, and more particularly to a multiple sound channels speaker which switches different sound channels by no means of any manual switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to progress of computer technology and internet, much audio and video broadcasting is realized on the computer via the internet. Therefore, many peripheral multimedia apparatuses are highly needed, and more and more high-level speakers are sold, which are 2.0, 5.1 or 7.1 sound channels speakers. Nevertheless, the performances of such 5.1 or 7.1 sound channels speakers are not always needed in any time. That is, in case of phoning internet call, it merely needs single sound channel or dual sound channels speakers, but in case of watching TV/movie or playing electronic games, the single sound channel or dual sound channels speakers should be switched to 5.1 or 7.1 sound channels speakers correspondingly. Even though many speakers capable of switching different sound channels are sold, but a press button is still needed specially to control the different sound channels switching.
However, the different sound channels are unable to be switched rapidly by utilizing the press button. Therefore, this disclosure discloses a multiple sound channels speaker which switches different sound channels rapidly and instinct to overcome the prior art defect.